


Случай с ошибкой профессиональной идентификации (A Case of Mistaken Occupation)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: — Погодите, неужели вы серьезно отказываете нам в номере только потому, что мы вместе?Написано по заявке: В Британии запрещено сдавать номера в отелях проституткам с клиентами. Недавно поженившиеся Шерлок и Джон оказываются в ситуации, когда сотрудник отеля отказывается их поселить, сочтя Шерлока мальчиком по вызову, а Джона — его клиентом.





	1. Это же асбурд!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Case of Mistaken Occupation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954018) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



— У меня бронь на имя Ватсона, — Джон постучал кредитной карточкой по гранитной столешнице. Молодой человек за компьютером вежливо улыбнулся и начал пролистывать список номеров.

Шерлок, который стоял к Джону гораздо ближе, чем полагалось всеми нормами общественного поведения, наклонился и театрально прошептал:

— У меня тоже бронь на имя Ватсона, — на что Джон фыркнул, потому что да, это соответствовало действительности.

С момента тихой _частной_ церемонии две недели назад, приведшей к появлению на пальцах двух золотых обручальных колец, между ними не было недостатка в пикантных намеках, даже на расследованиях в Скотланд-Ярде. Конечно, Шерлок начал входить во вкус и совершенствовать свои несовершенные навыки. Как следствие, он переходил все границы, когда появлялась возможность пофлиртовать со своим новоиспеченным мужем. Когда это случалось, создавалось впечатление, что Джон замужем за тридцатишестилетним подростком.

И вот, детектива следовало бы выгнать к его пресловутым бездомным за заполнение квартиры розовым дымом, который оказался очень даже токсичным, но Джон простил его. К моменту начала их отношений большинство разрушительных последствий происходили в результате честной игры, если только они не приводили к оторванным конечностям и не лишали их крыши над головой более чем на трое суток. 

— Всего на одну ночь? — спросил регистратор. Его сальные волосы смотрелись немного неуместными в таком шикарном отеле, но это место порекомендовал Майкрофт, пока 221Б проверяют и «дедымируют», поэтому Джон не мог жаловаться.

— Это все, что нам нужно, — Джон улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. Он устал целый день возиться с _порозовевшими_ вещами, а потом они провели почти пять часов в Скотланд-Ярде, благополучно завершив дело с розовым дымом. Все, чего хотел Джон — заползти под роскошные одеяла отеля в компании своего мужа. Теперь, когда дело было решено... удачно, настал черед вещей, которым не уделялось должного внимания, пока Шерлок был поглощен тройным убийством.

Слава богу, Джон полгода назад обновил их одноночную аварийную эвакуационную сумку.

Молодой человек за столом вернулся к компьютеру и набрал текст, а Джон повернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что Шерлок рядом. Тот, должно быть, промерз до костей. На улице шел снег, а на детективе были только черные брюки и баклажановая рубашка — обтягивающая, но явно не теплая. Пальто «Белстафф», возможно, станет одной из потерь дня, и Джон не хотел даже представлять себе тот эпический нудеж и скулеж, которые последуют, если это подтвердится.

Он мог бы предложить Шерлоку свою куртку, но через мгновение они будут в номере, и появится ненужная проблема с ее снятием. Даже сейчас Джону было трудно удержаться от раздевания своего мужа взглядом и от мечтаний о том, как он рывком расстегнет все эти пуговицы, поэтому он повернулся к секретарю.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он. Ну правда, неужели тяжело передать им карточку и отпустить?

— Извините, сэр, у нас нет комнаты для вас.

Джон, несколько раз моргнув, ответил с очаровательной улыбкой:

— Может, поищете еще раз?

Он услышал вздох Шерлока над ухом и потянулся рукой назад, чтобы коснуться его талии и молчаливо сообщить, что не время для игр. Шерлок со звуком захлопнул свои красиво изогнутые губы. 

— Я не могу поселить вас, сэр, и приношу извинения за неудобства. В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть отель, более… подходящий вашим целям, — он взглянул в сторону двери, через которую только что вошла пьяная пара и, спотыкаясь, направилась к лифту. 

Джон еще раз взглянул на портье и глубоко вздохнул.

— Послушайте, приятель, я знаю, что на мое имя забронирован номер. У меня был долгий день, я хочу расслабиться, выпить чаю и лечь спать. Если вы не хотите дать мне эту чертову карточку, то должны привести охрененно веское обоснование, почему.

Взгляд портье метнулся к Шерлоку, который за спиной Джона начал перебирать струны на скрипке, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться. 

— Погодите, — резкий тон переключил внимание портье с Шерлока на Джона, — неужели вы серьезно отказываете нам в номере только потому, что мы _вместе_?

— Мистер Ватсон…

— Нет, нет! Я требую вызвать менеджера и прямо сейчас! — портье не пошевелился, тогда Джон навис над конторкой и повторил: — Сейчас!

Его тон дышал смертельной угрозой. Джон вышел из себя при мысли о том, что в наше время отель мог отказать им в поселении и выставить на снег только из-за гомосексуальных отношений. Все это было бы смешно, когда бы не было так возмутительно. Нелепость!

Регистратор выскользнул через дверь и через несколько минут вернулся с дородным джентльменом, больше смахивавшим на вышибалу, чем на менеджера. На бейджике было написано «Эван, менеджер». Ладно. Шаг в правильном направлении. Шаг в сторону комнаты и кровати и всего того секса, который грядет этой ночью, а также любезного «идите на хрен» этим козлам, которые думают, что могут отправить его восвояси.

— Мистер Ватсон, меня зовут Эван, я ночной менеджер, — Эван протянул руку, от которой Джон отказался, дернув головой. _Не хотите поддерживать геев?_ От осуждающего взгляда этого мужчины Джон был готов выпрыгнуть из штанов. — Мистер Ватсон, Александр дал мне знать, что вы хотите обсудить нашу политику.

— Да, — сказал Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы отстраниться от пальцев Шерлока, забравшихся под куртку и теребящих ремень его джинсов. Раскрыл дело и возбудился как подросток! Абсолютно не думая о том, что их только что откровенно ущемили в правах. — Я зарезервировал заранее номер после полного _фиаско_ в квартире и приехал сюда только для того, чтобы узнать, что мне отказывают. Когда я спросил о причине отказа, ответом был только весьма _пристальный_ взгляд на моего мужа. Я нахожу абсолютно нелепым, что...

— Вашего кого? — прохрипел портье. Его глаза почти комично заметались между Шерлоком, Джоном и его менеджером.

— Моего _мужа_ , — Джон сверкнул золотым ободком на пальце. — У нас был тяжелый день, мы чуть не задохнулись в собственной гостиной и...

— Мои искренние извинения, мистер Ватсон, это недоразумение, — менеджер повернулся к регистратору, прятавшему глаза. — Александр, извольте помочь мистеру Ватсону и его _супругу_ с номером. Мистер Ватсон, прошу прощения за неудобства…

После мгновения оцепенения молодой человек занырнул в компьютер, а Джон прищурился. 

— Подождите, какое недоразумение? Что произошло?

— Они думали, что я мальчик по вызову, Джон, — Шерлок опять запустил руку под куртку Джона.

— Это же абсурд! — возмущение Джона было направлено на менеджера и администратора, а не на Шерлока, поскольку Шерлок был, как всегда, прав. Но! — По вызову? _Он_? — Джон ткнул пальцем через плечо. — _ПО ВЫЗОВУ_?

— Элитный мальчик по вызову, очевидно, — вздохнул Шерлок. Он нисколько не обиделся. В отличие от Джона.

— Мистер Ватсон, уверяю, что ваше пребывание в нашем отеле...

— Я продолжу сосредотачиваться на первой половине разговора, если вы не возражаете! — Его муж и _проституция_! Еще больший абсурд — _Шерлок Холмс_ и проституция! Как вообще можно прийти к такому выводу?! Да Шерлок был почти девственником, когда они встретились! — Что дало вам основание это _заподозрить_?!

Темные глаза менеджера вспыхнули, словно он едва сдерживался, чтобы не разнести регистратора за неловкую ситуацию, но он справился с собой, просто посмотрел на Джона и Шерлока и сделал монументальное усилие, чтобы ответить ровно.

— Заявка на одну ночь является подозрительной, мистер Ватсон, а также тот факт, что ваш муж одет не по погоде. Еще раз приношу извинения за неверное предположение и заверяю вас, что вы не заплатите ни пенса за пребывание здесь. Если вы захотите остаться на более долгий срок, мы заменим ваш номер на лучший и пролонгируем заказ на все выходные.

Регистратор, красный как рак, собирался было положить ключ на стол, но остановился, и перед Джоном оказался ключ от другого номера.

— Лучший номер, полагаю, — сказал Джон, все еще взволнованный. Что они подумали о _нем самом_ , если решили, что он вызывает _элитного мальчика_ для секса? Да он Ватсон-три-континента!! Если кто-то и мог претендовать на роль элитного мальчика по вызову, это, безусловно, был бы...

Стоп, на этом мысли надо прервать!

— Ваш номер 712, мистер Ватсон. Из лифта налево, седьмой этаж, — регистратор дрожащей рукой протянул ключ-карточку.

Джон взял ее и коротко кивнул двум мужчинам за конторкой. Поднял с пола ночную сумку, забросил за плечо. Что бы он сам сказал в этой ситуации? Неизвестно. Внутри все еще бурлила ярость, вызывая напряжение в плечах, которое, вероятно, не даст ему хорошо выспаться. Он много слов хотел высказать, но в конце концов ограничился одним.

— Спсб.


	2. За дополнительную плату!

В лифте Джон кипел от ярости. Он не хотел признавать случившегося и знал, что Шерлок будет прекрасно делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Этот чертов гений, скорее всего, _повеселившись_ , просто удалит последние десять минут. Элитный мальчик по вызову. _Господи_.

Когда они очутились в комнате — весьма впечатляющий номер с кроватью королевского размера, удобными креслами и мягкими халатами, сложенными на столике в ванной — Джон скинул куртку, швырнул сумку на стул и развалился на кровати.

— Не знаю, чем я больше оскорблен. Тем, что они не хотели нас пускать, потому что мы геи, или потому что сочли тебя жиголо, — Джон покачал головой, закрыл руками лицо и потер его, пытаясь стереть неприятный осадок от разговора с менеджером.

Шерлок сел на край кровати и принялся молча развязывать шнурки на ботинках. 

— Интересно, где, по их мнению, я тебя подцепил, — пошутил Джон, чувствуя, что абсурдность ситуации потихоньку уходит на второй план.

— В службе эскорта, очевидно, — Шерлок встал и отошел от кровати. Джон приподнялся на локтях, чтобы полюбоваться мужем, медленно расстегивающим на ходу пуговицы. — На их веб-сайте были размещены фотографии. Может быть, некоторые из претендентов показались тебе слишком молодыми, другие — слишком хрупкими, третьи — слишком шикарными. — Джон фыркнул при предположении о том, что _кто-то_ может оказаться шикарнее Шерлока. — Ты предпочитаешь партнеров выше себя, и это сузило поле поисков. Большинство мальчиков обычно невысокие, поскольку клиенты в основном хотят доминировать над партнером. Таким образом, мой рост поставил меня в невыгодное положение для большинства клиентов, но не для тебя. — Шерлок вытащил рубашку из брюк. — Фактически, это сделало меня идеальным.

Джон облизнул губы, не зная, что добавить к той неприкрытой похоти, которая явно выражалась в его взгляде. 

— Конечно, ты нервничал, — Шерлок принялся за манжеты, — ты ведь раньше не нанимал проституток. Возможно, давно не был с мужчиной. Ты выбрал меня из-за моих глаз, хотя стоимость ночи со мной вряд ли укладывалась в твой бюджет.

«Тем не менее, она того стоила», — подумал Джон, когда Шерлок стянул с плеч рубашку и отбросил в сторону.

— Когда ты увидел меня воочию, то уверился в правильности выбора, — Шерлок на четвереньках заполз на кровать и навис над Джоном. На мгновение наклонился, прижимаясь губами к губам. — Именно мои губы все решили окончательно, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Ты едва дождался возможности отвезти меня в этот отель, чтобы поставить на колени.

Джон закрыл глаза в ожидании поцелуя, в ожидании вышеупомянутых губ. Внезапно он погрузился в эту фантазию так ярко, что чувствовал трепет в груди как тогда, когда они переходили на новый уровень дружбы. Первый поцелуй, первый раз, свадьба. Все эти переживания вернулись. 

Но поцелуя не последовало. Шерлок сел на Джона и запустил руки ему под свитер, проведя прохладными ладонями по горячей коже груди и живота.

— И тут случился неожиданный поворот, — разве не так всегда происходит с Шерлоком Холмсом? — Регистратор понял, что я жиголо. Возможно, сообразил это судя по моему поведению или заметил засос от восторженного клиента. Может быть, даже сам пользовался моими услугами. — Джона затопил жуткий гнев от мысленного образа Шерлока в постели с тем молодым человеком на ресепшене, и он нахмурился, но Шерлок продолжил. — В любом случае, он понял. И не пустил нас в этот шикарный отель.

Джон покраснел, медленно возбуждаясь. Хорошо бы его одежда волшебным образом испарилась, но голос Шерлока не обладал _такой_ силой, поэтому нужно было хоть свитер снять. К счастью, его супруг легко читал мысли и задрал свитер к груди. Джон сел и снял его через голову.

— Тебе пришлось что-то быстро придумать, — Шерлок отбросил свитер на пол. — Ты, скорее всего женат, просто решил развлечься на одну ночь. Вот и предъявил кольцо в качестве «входного билета». Они купились на выдумку, долго извинялись, и вот ты в номере. Причем бесплатно! — Медленное движение стройных бедер заставило Джона снова упасть на кровать. Положить руки на талию и провести по бедрам.

— И что я должен с тобой делать? — во рту у Джона пересохло. — Я очень нерешительный.

— Это просто! — Шерлок наклонился и уперся руками в постель по обе стороны от головы Джона. — Вначале ты был слишком сдержан. И отдал мне инициативу. 

Джон тихо рассмеялся в губы Шерлока. 

— Я стеснялся, да?

— М-м-м, — все еще отказывая Джону в желанном поцелуе, Шерлок стал двигаться назад, по пути целуя и облизывая разгоряченное тело Джона. — К счастью, я точно понял твои желания. _Вычислил_.

Боже, его голос звучал просто порнографически.

— И чего я хочу? — Джон затаил дыхание, хотя оба знали ответ.

Шерлок молча прижался губами к пупку Джона, дразняще его облизывая. Джон судорожно вздохнул, когда ловкие пальцы расстегнули пуговицу на джинсах и медленно потянули вниз «молнию». Справившись с застежкой, Шерлок прижался губами к хлопчатобумажному белью, еле вмещающему возбужденный член.

Джон снова опустил голову на мягкое одеяло. Шерлок обычно предпочитал прелюдии «основной курс», и теперь то, что он через белье ласкал член Джона, удовлетворенно при этом постанывая, было определенно неожиданным поворотом. _Еще одним_ неожиданным поворотом.

Джон положил руку Шерлоку на голову. Не тянул, не подталкивал, просто прикасался. Шерлок стукнул его по бедру, намекая приподняться. Стянул джинсы, оставив белье.

Жаркий рот снова прижался к члену, губы медленно заскользили вниз, горячие и влажные. Голубые глаза блестели в полумраке комнаты, прикрытые ресницами, и Джон был вынужден уставиться в потолок.

— Вот чего ты хотел, — тихо сказал Шерлок, и каждое слово возбуждением отзывалось в Джоне. — Всю дорогу ты думал о моих губах на своем члене.

Джон зажмурился и слегка сжал пальцы в волосах Шерлока. Независимо от того, в какой вселенной они сейчас находились, это было правдой. Он был полностью возбужден и больше всего хотел обнаженной плотью ощутить губы Шерлока.

— Я безжалостно дразнил тебя, потому что знаю твои желания лучше, чем ты, — Шерлок коснулся губами края белья. — Вот почему огромная сумма за меня оправдана. — Он двинулся вниз, и Джон раскинул ноги и поднял колени, чтобы дать возлюбленному лучший доступ.

Шерлок принял это приглашение, вобрав в рот по очереди яички Джона прямо через хлопок. Джон, выпустив его волосы, вцепился в постель. Затем Шерлок обратил свое внимание на член, и Джон выгнулся, когда кончик языка прошелся от основания к головке.

— Ты измучился сомнениями, — Шерлок подцепил большими пальцами резинку трусов и прижался губами к волоскам на животе. — Ты фантазировал о моем рте с того момента, как увидел меня, но трахнуть меня ты тоже хотел. — Почти без помощи Джона трусы присоединились к одежде на полу. На Шерлоке остались брюки.

— И что же я выбрал? — спросил Джон с усмешкой.

— Полагаю, все решила твоя выносливость. 

Шерлок приподнялся на коленях и начал расстегивать свои брюки одной рукой. Джон в изумлении осознал, насколько великолепно Шерлок смотрелся в этой роли — уверенный, властный, невозможно красивый. И _господи_ , каким-то чудом этот человек принадлежал Джону и гордился тем, что Джон принадлежал _ему_.

Шерлок дразняще расстегивал брюки, открывая «молнию» со скоростью улитки, почти незаметно двигая бедрами. Если бы весь день не был сплошной непредсказуемостью, Джон заподозрил бы его в умысле.

_Под брюками ничего не оказалось._

Этот человек был восхитителен.

Шерлок встал, чтобы снять брюки, и Джон потянулся к сумке, полагая, что лучше заранее приготовиться, чтобы потом не покидать кровати. Только он нашарил в кармашке бутылочку, Шерлок вполз обратно на кровать, устраиваясь между ногами Джона, как хищник из кошачьих, готовый к атаке.

— Начнем? — он улыбнулся краем губ, увидев, что Джон глубоко вздохнул и замер в ожидании.

Джон с трепетом пытался вообразить себе предвкушение момента, когда к тебе сейчас прикоснется опытный рот незнакомца. Само ожидание губ Шерлока было потрясающим опытом, а затем…

_О!_

Язык повторил все то, что делал раньше — прошелся от основания к головке, отодвинул крайнюю плоть, коснулся щели и облизал вокруг. Рука Джона сама собой вернулась к бесконечно приятным на ощупь локонам. 

Шерлок начал погружать член в рот с каждым разом глубже и через несколько минут вобрал его целиком.

И вот тогда Джон осмелился взглянуть вниз и встретить взгляд смотревших на него ясных глаз. Он едва дышал, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок скользит губами вверх и вниз, замирая в верхней точке. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз Шерлок выглядел настолько _развратным_. У них бывал отличный секс, _фантастический_ секс, но с тех пор, как он застал Шерлока за просмотром смехотворно неточного гей-порно, подобные практики исчезли.

И вот _теперь_. _Боже._

В его глазах было нечто, что Джон не хотел забывать.

Откинув голову, Джон закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущении жаркого влажного рта, удерживая образ Шерлока перед мысленным взором.

— Как хорошо, — прошептал он, зная, впрочем, что Шерлоку не нужно этого подтверждения.

Это продолжалось непонятно сколько времени, и Джон понял, что начинает яростно толкаться в рот Шерлоку. Волны жара по телу затрудняли мысли о других планах. Все ощущения сошлись на этих губах, и он отрыл глаза, когда понял, что вот-вот сорвется. Еще один взгляд, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти этот образ на тот случай, когда Шерлок будет всецело поглощен делом.

Однако едва он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, как жар исчез, кудри выскользнули из пальцев. Разочарованно застонав, Джон упал обратно на кровать.

— Я зарабатываю этим на жизнь, — Шерлок опустился на колени и вытер губы тыльной стороной кисти, — и знаю, когда надо остановиться.

Джон хотел сохранить контроль, поэтому не стал смотреть на Шерлока, а уставился на потолок. Пока один великий детектив не навис над ним, усевшись на его бедра и почти соприкасаясь с ним тяжелым и горячим членом.

Он наклонился, и Джон подумал, что, наконец, его поцелуют, но Шерлок в последний момент отвернулся и прошептал Джону прямо в ухо.

— Я принял решение за тебя.

Прежде чем Джон успел что-нибудь спросить, Шерлок начал медленно насаживаться на его член.

Джон был не готов к такому и ухватился за бедра мужа, каждой клеточкой тела борясь с подступающим оргазмом. Он вдруг пожалел, что так долго лежал с закрытыми глазами. Потому что он никогда не видел, как Шерлок подготавливал себя искусными пальцами, делая минет, и ему отчаянно _захотелось_ увидеть это зрелище!

Обычно Шерлоку требовалось больше времени на подготовку, но и сейчас Джон не видел на его лице дискомфорта. Что было отлично, потому что Джон уже не был уверен в своей «выносливости» на всю ночь. Он даже не был уверен, что продержится еще несколько минут.

— Можно мне? — Джон нежно двинул бедрами. Шерлок одобрительно кивнул, отчего кудри упали на глаза, придав ему вместе с припухшими губами и раскрасневшимися щеками совершенно расхристанный вид. Не нуждаясь в дальнейшем разрешении, Джон начал медленно толкаться навстречу любимому.

Он наслаждался ощущением синхронного движения, подходя к краю ближе и ближе. Одной рукой он ухватил роскошный зад, а другой привлек Шерлока ближе, надеясь на поцелуй, но Шерлок снова отвернулся. _Дразнит._

— Это… за дополнительную плату.

Джон лишь выдохнул «ха» и притянул Шерлока к лицу. Какое-то время они дышали друг другу в губы, а потом Джон пробормотал «это стоит того» и впился в этот рот.

В этой позе было трудно удержаться, потому что член Шерлока оказался зажатым между их животами, а Джон не мог глубоко в него проникнуть, но она была идеальной, потому что поцелуи давали близость.

Для лучшего угла Джон слегка приподнял колени. Непростая позиция, но он был так близок, что значения это не имело. Шерлок резко задышал носом, что означало, что он тоже на краю, и Джон втянул его в глубокий и страстный поцелуй. 

«Я хочу, чтобы он кончил без рук».

Не самая последовательная мысль, но Джон собирался воплотить ее в жизнь. Не медля ни секунды, он начал яростно толкаться, зная, что Шерлоку нужно немного грубости, чтобы кончить без рук. Это было редкостью, но сегодня как раз был редкий вечер.

Через несколько толчков Джон почувствовал в ноге судорогу, но сдаваться без приза не собирался. Было _чертовски неудобно_ , и он подумал о том, как везет Шерлоку, который мог игнорировать болевые сигналы. Прежде чем ему в голову пришла иная мысль, Шерлок на дюйм отстранился, распахнул рот в тихом «ох», и тогда Джон почувствовал _это_.

И «ох», это было прекрасно. Пульсирующий член Шерлока на его животе, ритмичные сокращения мышц вокруг члена, и _о боже_ , знание о том, что это _сделал Джон_ … Всего этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сорваться следом.

Джон, изливаясь, пытался погрузиться в Шерлока как можно глубже, и тот выгнулся, позволяя войти на максимальную глубину.

Джон обнимал удовлетворенного Шерлока одной рукой за бедро, другой за шею, медленно приходя в себя и желая удержать это ощущение как можно дольше. Он уже собирался заснуть, даже не покидая тела Шерлока, но тут оба телефона зазвенели текстовыми уведомлениями.

— Было бы непрофессионально покинуть эту кровать и ответить, пока я тебе не заплатил, — пробормотал Джон Шерлоку в шею.

Еще одна смс-ка на оба телефона.

_Вот блядство._

— Возьму телефон и вернусь, — пообещал Шерлок.

— Точно? — Джон улыбнулся, сразу заскучав по теплу тела рядом, когда Шерлок осторожно поднялся. Обычно легкий и грациозный, он тяжело перелез через кровать, словно это требовало монументальных усилий. 

Едва он коснулся ногами пола, как к нему вернулась прежняя грация. Шерлок, наклонившись, вытащил телефон из кармана брюк, включил, ввел пароль «1895» и направился в ванную, на ходу читая сообщения. На несколько секунд полилась вода, затем детектив вернулся в комнату. Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, вытер себя полотенцем и передал его Джону.

— Лестрейд, — Шерлок начал нетерпеливо дергать одеяло, на котором лежал Джон. — Квартира больше не розовая и пригодна для жилья. Я же говорил, что не о чем беспокоиться. Утром можно ехать домой.

— Ты в восторге, полагаю, — Джон залез под одеяло, придвигаясь к Шерлоку и терпеливо ожидая, когда тот положит телефон на тумбочку.

— Кажется, я смогу убедить себя остаться здесь на выходные, если ты захочешь воспользоваться щедростью отеля, — Шерлок повернулся на бок и опустил голову на подушку рядом с Джоном. — Обычно я не люблю повторных клиентов, но для тебя готов сделать исключение.

Отведя с его глаз влажные волосы, Джон спросил: 

— И сколько мне будет стоить столь редкое исключение из правил?

— Твоя зарплата второй ночи точно не выдержит, но есть несколько экспериментов, которые я...

Джон улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

— Уверен, мы сможем договориться о соответствующей компенсации.


End file.
